


Better Together

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attempt at Humor, College, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: When you live with the one you're in a relationship with, there's surely a lot of fluff worthy of documentation.(A bunch of domestic and fluffy KuroTsuki one-shots.)





	1. Carrying Him To Bed When He's Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou finds Kei fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the amazing [zerononiku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku), who graciously agreed to let me use one of her works as inspiration for this one-shot. You can see it [here](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/157783031734/here-are-all-the-requests-i-have-gotten-thank-you#notes)! You can also check out the rest of her art on her [art blog](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com) ^_^

Tetsurou stood in the doorway of the living room and smiled, half-amused and half-exasperated.

Kei was fast asleep, his face pressed against the kotatsu table. Around his head lay scattered several papers full of notes, written in a small yet clean font. The display of his laptop had dimmed and seemed about to switch off completely, a result of being unused for a prolonged amount of time. One of Kei’s arms was on the table next to his face, and the pen his hand was loosely gripping was about to escape his fingers. The room was quiet, and only his soft breathing could be heard.

It had been a tough couple of days for Kei, who was studying to become a lawyer (while Tetsurou was studying to become a chemist at the same university). His internship at a law firm was a very demanding job with long hours, and Kei had to do a lot of work even off the clock. He did enjoy what he was doing, as he had assured Tetsurou on multiple occasions, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t drain him out completely.

The sight in front of Tetsurou was so endearing, however, that he almost didn’t want to disturb the tranquility of the view, key word being _almost_.

He knew that if Kei slept in that position for the rest of the night, he would certainly complain of a backache and soreness in the morning. Moreover, Kei would have a sour mood all day, and that definitely was _not_ worth preserving the peace.

As gently as he could, he positioned his arms to cradle Kei, one under his knees and the other around his back, and lifted him up. Kei’s head lolled as he remained unconscious, completely limp in his partner’s arms, and Tetsurou moved his arm slightly to hold Kei’s head in place as he started to walk towards their bedroom.

He thought back to when he had asked Kei to move into his bedroom. They’d been living in the same apartment for months by then and had been dating for even longer. And Kei had been going back to his own room after spending time in Tetsurou’s room. One day, Tetsurou finally lost his patience when Kei was getting up to leave after their customary post-sex cuddle session and asked Kei to move into his bedroom. 

_“Kei, can you stay here a little longer?”_

_“Alright, for five more minutes, Tetsurou. I want to sleep soon.”_

_“No, I mean, can’t you sleep here tonight? And then tomorrow, move all your stuff in here, too?”_

_“… I thought you’d never ask.”_

And that had been that. The memory still made Tetsurou giddy every now and then.

As he entered the bedroom, which was much cooler than the living room, Kei stirred in his arms. Tetsurou figured it was due to the sudden drop in temperature: Kei had always been one to pick up on slight changes quickly. He set his partner down on the bed as slowly as he could, not wanting to rouse him any further, and pulled the covers up to drape them over Kei’s body. Then, he took off Kei’s glasses and quietly set them down on the bedside table, right next to Kei’s (really obnoxious, Tetsurou’s opinion) alarm clock.

After having made sure that his partner was comfortable, Tetsurou climbed into bed from the other side and tried to slide under the covers without jostling Kei. He was unsuccessful in this endeavor and cursed mentally when Kei stirred more noticeably than before.

After turning off the bedside lamp and checking that all his alarms for the morning were set, Tetsurou turned towards Kei, only to find two sleepy brown eyes looking at him.

“Isn’t it past your bed time, old man?” Kei inquired, with a twinkle in his eye.

Tetsurou feigned hurt before responding, “That’s how you thank me for bringing you to bed and tucking you in properly? I’m hurt, my love.”

He placed one of his hands over his heart, to emphasize his point. Kei let out a breathy chuckle and cupped Tetsurou’s cheek with his palm, who instantly mimicked the action with his own.

Kei whispered, as if he was revealing a closely guarded secret, “I knew you would tuck me in, Tetsu.”

Tetsurou grinned and shuffled closer.

“Oh? And how did you know that?” he asked, his voice getting deeper and quieter, matching Kei’s.

Kei closed the distance between them and kissed his partner. It was short and sweet, nothing intense enough to trigger a makeout session, which was good because neither of them had the energy for that at the moment.

When they broke apart (almost grudgingly), Kei replied, “Because you always do, without fail.”

Tetsurou smiled broadly, seeming proud of himself. “That’s right. I do, don’t I?”

Kei laughed once more.


	2. Dancing Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain and a song cause Tetsurou to take a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the one who is the Yuuri to my Victor. I hope you enjoy this, love.
> 
> The song I was thinking of as I was writing this: [Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UQzJfsT2eo) by Ed Sheeran. You should listen to it as you read along!
> 
> Edit: The wonderful @zerononiku on Tumblr made [some lovely art](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/160809075149/a-fanart-on-iamthefacebehindthemasks-fanfic) for this chapter! ^_^

Wrapped up in his blanket, Tetsurou was sitting on the floor next to the balcony as he worked on his laptop. A half-full cup of coffee, not as warm as he would like, sat next to him. Outside, the sky was gray and it was pouring heavily.

The rain was trying to drown out the song playing on Tetsurou’s laptop. He knew he should move to a new spot; the door of the balcony was open for the sake of ventilation. But he felt warm and comfortable in his current position. So he stayed as he was, and tried to focus on his work.

Suddenly, the song changed and Tetsurou stopped typing.

The melody brought back memories of him and Kei on a beautiful midsummer night a few years ago. Back when Kei was in the third year of his undergraduate career, he had taken a class on ballroom dancing. Tetsurou had often pestered his partner to teach him what he learned, or even to practice with Tetsurou, but Kei had vehemently refused each time. Not that it stopped Tetsurou from making that request over and over again 

So Tetsurou had been stunned when one evening, after his semester-end exams were done, Kei had put on a song on his laptop, and extended a hand in his partner’s direction.

_“Huh?”_

_“I said”, Kei forced out, gritting his teeth. “Would you like to dance, Kuroo-san?”_

_“With you?”_

_“With me.”_

_Tetsurou smirked and wiggled his eyebrows._

_“What’s this, Tsukki? Changed your mind?”_

_Kei’s scowl deepened._

_“Last offer, Kuroo-san.”_

_Tetsurou sobered up quickly and took his partner’s hand._

_“I would love to.”_

_They twirled around the room, slowly, as Kei tried to accommodate Tetsurou’s fumbling, laughing at the latter’s unfamiliarity with the steps as Kei led them. It wasn't strictly ballroom dancing and seemed closer to slow-dancing, but Tetsurou figured Kei was switching things up in order to fit the music and the mood. A few rounds around their too-tiny-for-dancing living room later, when Tetsurou had finally gotten the hang of it, he leaned in with his mouth close to Kei’s ear and asked, “So, why did you change your mind?”_

_Kei let out a soft gasp, surprised by his partner’s proximity, before replying, “I wanted to master it all myself before I danced with you, Kuroo-san.”_

_He tightened his grip on Tetsurou’s waist as if to end the conversation. Tetsurou could only follow as his mind went blank with Kei’s explanation. Only one conclusion echoed inside him._

**_He’d wanted to be cool for me._ **

_Then the biggest grin broke out on Tetsurou’s face, and he hugged Kei tightly, causing them to stop dancing abruptly even as the music played on._

_“You’re too cute, Kei!”_

_Kei spluttered unintelligibly._

_“And who exactly are you calling cute?”_

The loud beat of the drums at the climax of the memorable song brought Tetsurou back to the present, and he paused it, a new determination in his eyes. It had been raining cats and dogs back then, too.

He threw off the covers (only mildly protesting the loss of warmth), picked up his laptop, and strode in the direction of the kitchen.

Hearing approaching footsteps, Kei asked, without turning around, “Did you finish your report, Tetsurou? You know you’re not getting brunch unless you get it done, right?”

Without replying, Tetsurou set down his laptop on the kitchen counter, hit “play”, and wrapped his arms around Kei as he hugged his partner from behind.

Kei paused whatever he was doing, took a deep breath, and inquired, “Tetsu, what- “

Before he could finish his sentence, however, his partner kissed his cheek and asked, “Would you like to dance with me, Kei?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: The wonderful @zerononiku on Tumblr made [some lovely art](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/160809075149/a-fanart-on-iamthefacebehindthemasks-fanfic) for this chapter! ^_^


	3. Cleaning The House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cleaning day at Kei and Tetsurou's apartment. Obviously, these things never go without a hitch.

Without turning away from the closet shelf that he was dusting, Kei called, “Tetsu, can you grab the blue cloth from the kitchen?”

A response from another part of their apartment reached him in an equally loud voice.

“Which shade? Navy blue, cobalt blue, cyan, or light blue?”

Kei sighed. Tetsurou was always difficult on cleaning day.

“You know we don’t have dusting cloths in that many shades. There’s just one blue colored cloth in that cabinet, so I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to find the right one. Unless your eyesight is worsening?”

Almost immediately, Tetsurou appeared in the doorway of the closet.

“Ah, no, not at all. I’ll bring the blue cloth right away!”

Kei smirked. Using his partner’s worst fear, requiring the use of glasses in order to see well, against him was a sure-shot way of getting things done.

When Tetsurou returned with the requested item, he grumbled, “Why do we have so many cleaning days per month? Akaashi and Bokuto don’t clean nearly half as much.”

Kei was having none of it. “And neither of them has a sneezing and coughing fit the moment they encounter even the slightest amount of dust. Unlike _someone_ I know.”

His partner did not grace that with a retort of his own, choosing instead to slink away and get back to the task he had been assigned, which was to dust the bookcase in their living room. This particular piece of furniture was their favorite. It had everything: from law textbooks Kei required to research journals Tetsurou liked to read; from medical thrillers to self-help books on meditation. Sure, it contained more books than it was built to hold, but they chose to ignore the dangers of that, bringing more books every few weeks and wordlessly stuffing them into spaces that didn’t really exist.

About an hour later, when Kei had finished dusting every closet and cabinet in the apartment, and Tetsurou had dusted every shelf of the bookcase and wiped the surfaces of all the tables, the two of them collapsed on the couch in the living room, thoroughly exhausted.

“Ugh, such a waste of a day”, Tetsurou sighed as he rubbed a smudge on his wrist.

Kei smiled at Tetsurou, ruffling his stubborn bedhead. “I actually thought it went pretty well. I found two cobwebs that would have gotten much larger had I not looked at that top shelf.”

Tetsurou just snorted and muttered, “Trust you to be satisfied with that sort of thing.”

Kei chuckled. Then, as if remembering it all of a sudden, he inquired, “Did you really wipe all of the dust off the bookcase?”

Tetsurou grinned easily. “Yeah! It is our happy place at home, so obviously, I had to.”

His partner raised his eyebrows, seeming skeptical, and when the grin did not fade, Kei straightened his face, pleased.

A few minutes later, he clapped his hands twice, and exclaimed, “Okay, we should put all these books back into place.”

Every time they dusted the bookcase, Kei insisted they take all the books off the shelves first in order to reach “every nook and cranny”. Tetsurou, as expected, never saw the point, but went along with it anyway (over the years, Kei had learned a lot from watching Akaashi coax Bokuto into doing certain things). This particular day was no exception. Once all the cleaning was done, they would put the books back on the shelves together.

Despite their individual heights, neither Kei nor Tetsurou could reach the top shelf properly without a stepping stool. Which is what Tetsurou was standing on as Kei handed him clusters of books to put back into place when it happened.

One moment, he was pushing a book by its spine into place and smiling at nothing as the title brought back memories of a lovely day spent under the covers, reading with Kei. And in the next moment, his face contorted, eyes squeezed shut and nose scrunched up.

Kei, who had just handed his partner the next set of books to be put in place, felt as though he was frozen in place.

And then, Tetsurou sneezed loudly, causing the books in his arms to tumble to the ground as his grip loosened on them. This, he had anticipated. What he hadn’t anticipated, however, was that the force of the sneeze would cause him to lose his balance, shift the center of gravity of the stool he was standing on, and make him fall backward. Tetsurou instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, bracing himself for the impact that never came.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked twice, surprised.

“Are you okay?” Kei asked from above him.

Tetsurou took stock of the position he was in. One of Kei’s arms was snug around his waist while the other was slung over his belly. His feet were touching the ground, and his posture felt like Kei had dipped him backward mid-dance. More importantly, however, was the fact that Kei had caught him in time and was holding him tightly, which was not what he had expected, considering Kei’s slender frame.

“You- you actually caught me”, Tetsurou said, fumbling over his words in shock, as he straightened up without stepping out of his partner’s embrace.

Kei’s eyebrow twitched in mild irritation, but he didn’t move away either. “Why is that so surprising?”

Tetsurou smiled slowly, as broadly as he could. “My Prince Charming saved me. How shall I ever repay him? With a kiss, perhaps?”

Kei blushed, as he weakly countered, “Don’t spout that ‘Prince Charming’ crap. And, I’ve been working on my upper body strength since my second year at Karasuno. Ennoshita-san, who became captain after Sawamura-san graduated, had emphasized exercises that helped with that.”

"Oh, that's why you didn't just unceremoniously drop me to the floor!"

Kei lightly flicked Tetsurou's forehead at that.

Without missing a beat, Kei continued, “More importantly, don’t you owe me an explanation for that sneeze?”

Tetsurou looked at him with a sheepish expression.

"What do you say, Tetsurou?"

"That you were right about needing cleaning days", Tetsurou replied meekly.

"I'm always right", Kei asserted and leaned in to kiss away his partner's pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful @zerononiku on Tumblr made [some excellent art for this chapter](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/160874214994/another-art-on-the-better-together-fic-by#notes) as well, and you guys should totally check that out! ^_^


	4. Long Drive/Kissing In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsurou makes a request, and Kei obliges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this came from. One moment, my mind was blank, and then, I was typing away furiously.
> 
> The lovely @zerononiku on Tumblr made [some lovely art](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/161427397189/more-fanart-on-better-together-fic-this-time-on) for this chapter!

The lights were dim in their apartment, and vanilla-scented candles were doing a good job of keeping the living room fragrant. Kei was reading a novel, lounging on the couch with his back against the armrest, when two arms snaked around his neck, resting on his chest, and a warm body pressed against his upper back and shoulders.

“Let’s go for a drive, you and me.”

Despite the fact that this was whispered, Kei could clearly hear Tetsurou’s voice as the latter’s face was right by his ear. Lips pressed gently against Kei’s neck as if echoing this request wordlessly. He sighed, half content and half amused, as he set his novel down, mentally noting the page number before doing so.

“It’s nearly midnight, old man. Don’t you have the early shift tomorrow?”

Tetsurou let out a pained whine at that.

“Don’t remind me!”

Kei chuckled. This form of laziness was evident in all of his boyfriend’s actions, and sometimes Kei wondered how Tetsurou would have avoided failing a class was he not as smart as he was. A hand tapped against his wrist, reiterating the question from before, and Kei answered with a nod and a move to get off the couch. He didn’t need to turn around to see his boyfriend’s victorious grin, satisfied with his ability to convince Kei.

(Not that Kei was going to burst Tetsurou’s bubble and tell him that he was going to agree from the start.)

Grabbing only the essentials (keys and wallets), the two headed out to the garage.

As Kei started the car up, Tetsurou fiddled with the controls of the radio, finally settling on a station that always played sappy love songs at that time of the night. He knew his boyfriend would agree with his pick, and he was proven right when Kei made no move to change the station, backing out of their parking spot and guiding the car out of the garage instead.

There was an unspoken arrangement between the two of them when it came to designating the driver: Tetsurou would only drive if he was by himself, if Kei was drunk or too tired, or if there was an emergency. In all other cases, Kei took the wheel. This had been declared by Kei without any room for argument when, after their first date, Tetsurou’s rash driving had caused Kei to scream for most of the ride back to his place.

Kei shuddered at the memory of the first date, and silently lauded both of them for having the patience and willpower to actually make their relationship work out in the end.

Suddenly, Tetsurou gasped softly, with wonder in his tone, as he looked out of the window. A few droplets rolled down the glass and his eyes followed them.

“It’s raining.”

Kei snorted. “Rain in March… it’s as if the weather has no idea what’s appropriate for the season anymore.”

Tetsurou let out a full-bellied laugh. He suggested, “Or perhaps it’s trying to defy expectations.”

Then, looking around for a bit, he added, “Kei, stop the car somewhere here.”

Kei realized they were driving by the coastline, which had caught the attention of the romantic living inside his boyfriend. He smiled as he looked for a spot to stop.

“Do we have an umbrella in the car, Tetsu?”

“I think so. There should be one in the back.”

The moment the car came to a full stop, Tetsurou jumped out and into the backseat of the car, rummaging for the umbrella while Kei patiently waited in the driver’s seat. The light drizzle was now a steady downpour.

“Found it!” Tetsurou exclaimed as he extracted a black umbrella from below one of the seats. He opened the door, then the umbrella, before stepping out and walking over to Kei’s side of the car, opening the door for his boyfriend.

"After you, kind sir."

Kei carefully stepped under the cover, entertained, while trying to avoid getting his white button-up shirt wet. Once he ensured that he had locked the car, an arm wrapped itself around his waist and Tetsurou pulled him close with a smirk on his face. With an identical smirk, Kei leaned in closer against his boyfriend’s chest, as if making a move to kiss him, before grabbing the umbrella from Tetsurou’s hands and pushing him out from underneath the shelter.

Tetsurou looked at him with a wicked grin and snickered mischievously.

“Oh, now you’ve done it.”

And Kei knew he was toast.

He tried to run, but the wet pavement did not allow for much friction, and Tetsurou easily caught up to him, yanking the umbrella out of his hands and flinging it far away from the two of them. They were silent for one moment, Kei with an unreadable expression on his face and Tetsurou with an apprehensive one until they burst into laughter simultaneously.

“You- you looked so mad, love”, Tetsurou wheezed.

Kei chuckled without replying, before he reached out for his boyfriend’s forearm and tugged him close, rivulets of water flowing down his face and around his glasses.

Kei stopped moving once their foreheads were touching, and Tetsurou, feeling impatient, leaned in the rest of the way to capture Kei’s lips in a kiss, one of his hands caressing his boyfriend’s cheek.

They stood there, affectionately kissing in the rain and giggling intermittently, for a long time, until Kei shivered, and Tetsurou decided it was time to head back before they both caught a cold.

Much later, as they toweled their hair and changed into their nightclothes, Kei said, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could, “Let’s be playful and spontaneous like that more often, Tetsu.”

His boyfriend kissed the back of one of his hands and hummed in agreement.


	5. Spending Special Days Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei wakes up on his birthday, alone in their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COMPLETELY forgot to mention that this work was inspired by [this amazing piece of artwork](https://zerononikudraws.tumblr.com/post/165765150419/happy-birthday-to-my-fav-haikyuu-boy-tsukishima) for Tsukki's birthday made by @zerononiku on Tumblr. AND it was written as a birthday present to her, too! Happy birthday, friend ^_^ May you have a fabulous year ahead, and ay all your wishes come true :) I look forward to collaborating with you more in the future :D

_Strawberries… strawberry-flavored desserts… cake… maybe some- wait, why is this featured in my dreams?_

_No, hang on, this smell… this is real!_

Kei sat up in bed.

The sweet fragrance he could smell in his sleep was definitely real, he verified with a questioning sniff. And, without doubt, it was a combination of scents he knew _very_ well: strawberries and cake.

Still feeling sluggish, he picked up his spectacles from the bedside table and put them on, yawning in the process. Then, he reached for his phone and checked the date. And that was when everything clicked into place.

It was his birthday. Of course.

That would explain a few more things: his partner’s absence from the bed they shared (even though he didn’t wake up _that_ early, ever); the soft, cheerful humming that could be heard from somewhere outside their bedroom, presumably the kitchen; and the sound of cookware being used. It would also explain why he couldn’t smell the rejuvenating fragrance of coffee, which Tetsurou would dutifully prepare for both of them on the days he woke up first, but rather the fruity, tangy smell of strawberries, along with batter.

Kei pushed the covers off, stretched twice, and started looking for his clothes. Catching a brief glimpse of himself in the mirror, he blushed at the several reminders on his skin of the passionate night they had shared. He quickly pulled on thick pajamas and a turtleneck sweater before heading to the kitchen.

Before he could even look inside, however, a hand covered his eyes.

“Happy birthday, you”, Tetsurou’s voice greeted him as his free hand steered Kei towards the dining table. “You weren’t supposed to be awake yet. Have a good sleep?”

“Well”, Kei began teasingly as he took a seat, “Just about as well as anyone can when they’re sleeping in the same room as an ambulance siren.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ loud when I snore, okay?”

Kei chuckled at his partner’s mock-offended tone.

“Anyway, what exactly are you up to that I can’t see?” Kei inquired with an amused smile. Tetsurou visibly perked up at that.

“Well”, he drawled, “You know I can’t tell you, love. Patience is key.”

He then took note of Kei’s outfit and a disappointed expression crossed his face.

“Why are you wearing a turtleneck? I can’t see my artwork anymore,” Tetsurou noted with a pout. Then, he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows, saying, “Too shy to show off?”

Kei gave Tetsurou a once-over, noticing the loose tank top and boxers, as well as the bite marks and scratches scattered all over that he was sure matched his own. Flustered, he fumbled over his words, “Not everyone can wear so little without freezing in this weather, you-you, human heater.”

Tetsurou barked a laugh at that and leaned down to kiss his partner’s cheek tenderly.

“Alright. This human heater will be right back with something promising. Stay put.”

Kei nodded as Tetsurou padded back into the kitchen, and decided to go through the 50+ messages he had received.

 **Hinata Shouyou:** Happy bday, jerk…

 **Yachi Hitoka:** Happy birthday!

 **Yamaguchi Tadashi:** Happy birthday, Tsukki~!!

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Happy birthday. You better not be late for your own party, dumbass.

A fond smile graced his features at the messages from his former teammates, or rather, his friends. The party referred to was one they were hosting in his honor. Kei had protested the idea when it had come up during a group dinner at Shouyou and Tobio’s apartment. But his protests had been stomped out by Tadashi, who offered helpful suggestions, which Hitoka meticulously jotted down on her phone. Then Kei had stated that he would simply not show up, and Hitoka, to everyone’s surprise, responded coolly with:

“Then, we’ll just have to enlist Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san’s help.”

Four fully grown men swallowed audibly at that: Hitoka was scary when she wanted to be.

Secretly, Kei had been grateful. Many of his birthdays passed by as more-or-less ordinary days because they fell on birthdays; this one was different because it didn’t. Though, he knew it probably wasn’t much of a secret, considering how well his friends knew him: they’d made plans that perfectly aligned with what Kei would prefer to do, including a few hours at a karaoke bar.

He was brought out of his reverie when a food-laden tray was set down in front of him. Tetsurou plonked down on a chair next to Kei and rested his chin on his hand, gazing at his partner adoringly, who felt extremely self-conscious under the stare.

“Happy birthday, Kei.”

“Thank you.”

“Aren’t you going to open your present?” Kei looked at the tray once more and saw a present among the dishes, a small, neatly wrapped box modest enough to suit his tastes. He began to tear the wrapping off. Tetsurou continued with a widening smirk, “I mean, your second present; you did _open_ your first present, me, last night after all- “

Kei threw the wrapping paper, now a paper ball, at Tetsurou’s head. To both of their surprise, it lodged itself in the thick, unruly bedhead instead of bouncing off as it would have.

Kei snorted, and that set off loud laughter that bounced off the walls of their tiny apartment.

* * *

Halfway into the meal, Kei remembered an important detail from earlier.

“Why could I smell strawberries when I woke up? There is nothing containing strawberries in this breakfast.”

Tetsurou winked at him. “That’s a part of your third present. But that’s not until later.”

With that insinuation of a repeat of the previous night bringing back memories of what they had done, Kei flushed furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this work, and all your kudos and comments are highly appreciated ^_^


End file.
